Sweet Shuichi
by AleXieL6
Summary: ¿Quién se quedará con Shu cuando Yuki mete de nuevo la pata? xDD El corazón de Shu-chan en un dilema #Capitulo 11 arriba#
1. Lágrimas

**Notas de la autora: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos del mangaka en cuestion. Este fic tiene contenido yaoi, asi que si no te gusta, no leas. El fic esta situado al final de la serie, aunque hay cambios, por ejemplo he suprimido el personaje de Ayaka.**

**SWEET SHUICHI**

CAPITULO 1: Lágrimas 

**        Yuki Eiri se encontraba como casi cada noche a esa hora en su habitación de trabajo, escribiendo su novela, pero, ese día había algo diferente. Una extraña sensación de soledad recorría a Yuki, y eso no le dejaba concentrarse por lo que su trabajo no avanzaba nada desde hacia casi una hora y media.**

**"Y todo por culpa de ese maldito baka"- Pensó Yuki- "Si no fuera tan condenadamente molesto nada habría ocurrido".**

**Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, las discusiones se habían vuelto parte de la rutina de ambos y casi siempre terminaban con el llanto de Shuichi y haciendo que este se fuera de casa durante mas o menos una hora, después volvía pidiendo disculpas.**

**"No entiendo como puede pedir disculpas tan fácilmente, la gran mayoría de las veces no tiene la culpa de nada más que no sea su hiperactividad, y yo siempre le grito....siempre le hago llorar.....¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habré dicho todas esas barbaridades? ¡Maldición! Si no me gusta que se marche así de casa debería ser mas paciente, demo....no puedo, no lo consigo, no se actuar de otra forma...."**

**- ¡Baka! Son más de las dos...., seguro que esta molestando a Hiroshi-san, mañana regresará.....por favor, que regrese....**

**"¿¡Pero que diablos!?"- Se dijo a si mismo- "¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de que ese mocoso escandaloso vuelva? Seguro que es porque me siento culpable....¿o será preocupación? ¿Egoísmo?....¿Amor?... NO, definitivamente no podía ser amor, él no era capaz de amar a nadie, y mucho menos a un baka histérico y chillón que siempre estaba jorobándole la vida. Entonces...¿Por qué le seguía dejando vivir con él? ¿Por qué le dijo a la prensa aquel día que era su koibito? ¿Por qué seguía como un imbécil en esa maldita silla despierto esperándole?**

**Molesto, se levantó, apagó el cigarro que había estado fumando y se fue a la cama tras tomar su dosis de medicamentos. No dejaría que un baka con cero talento le impidiera dormir.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shuichi corría como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería mirar atrás, simplemente corría sin descanso, sin rumbo y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado así, ni la distancia que había recorrido, lo único que le importaba era huir de esa pesadilla, de esos pensamientos de agonía y dolor.**

**Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un lugar que le resultaba muy conocido....la casa de su mejor amigo, Hiro.**

**"¿Por qué siempre termino aquí? Hiro también debe estar cansándose de mi y de mis berrinches, demo...¿A qué otro sitio podría ir? Hiro es él único que me entiende."**

**Shuichi se sentía confundido, no quería molestar a su amigo pero sabía que ir a cualquier otra parte sería una pérdida de tiempo, nunca encontraría consuelo.**

**Se sentó ante la puerta de Hiro, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio.**

**. . . . . . . . . **

**Hiro estaba tirado en su cama, hacia ya varias noches que no conseguía hacer nada de provecho cuando caía la noche. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba preocupado, últimamente Shuichi venía mucho a verle. En esas ultimas semanas había ido casi cada día, llorando, triste como nunca lo había estado y él sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.**

**Nunca se había sentido así de mal consigo mismo, no podía soportar la idea de ver a Shuichi sufrir, y tampoco le gustaba nada que él no pudiera hacer algo para aliviar su dolor.**

**"Si Shuichi no estuviera con Yuki-san no sufriría tanto....¿Cómo puede ese tipo tratarle así? Shu-chan no se merece eso, él es bueno, cariñoso, alegre, activo, inocente, cálido, siempre da lo mejor de si, ¿Cómo Yuki no era capaz de entenderlo? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que tenía en sus manos a un ser maravilloso?....Pero Shuichi esta cambiando, ha perdido esa chispa de vida que irradiaban sus ojos, ahora siempre le sorprendía suspirando".**

**Él sabía mejor que nadie que Shuichi estaba muriéndose poco a poco, muriendo de pena y de falta de cariño.**

- **¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que él destruya a mi Shuichi!**

**"Un momento"- pensó Hiro- "...¿Mi Shuichi? Creo que me estoy desviando, Shu-chan es mi mejor amigo, solo eso, porque....¡¡YO NO SOY GAY!!"**

**Un débil sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de Hiro, era como un....¿quejido? Parecía como si alguien estuviera llorando.**

- **No puede ser....¿Otra vez?**

**Hiro Se acercó  a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Por desgracia había acertado. Ahí estaba Shuichi, en un estado lamentable.**

**Shuichi miró a Hiro con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, él no esperaba que Hiro abriera la puerta y no sabía que hacer, si lanzarse sobre él y llorar más o salir corriendo para que no le viera así.**

**Hiro adivinó los pensamientos de su amigo, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar se arrodilló delante de el y le abrazó.**

- **Shu-chan....¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta?**

- **No quería molestarte Hiro....**

- **Eres mi amigo Shu, tú nunca me molestas.**

**Shuichi se sintió algo aliviado por esas palabras. Necesitaba a Hiro, necesitaba el cariño de su amigo más que nunca. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hiro y continuó llorando desesperadamente.**

**Hiro coge en brazos a Shuichi, es la primera vez que lo hace y se sorprende de lo poco que pesa. Una vez dentro del apartamento de Hiro, se sientan en el sofá.**

- **Shu.....¿Qué ha pasado?**

- **Él....él se ha vuelto a enfadar conmigo, ¿Por qué no consigo que nada le agrade Hiro¿ ¿Tan mal compañero soy?**

- **No Shu, no es culpa tuya, él tiene un carácter horrible.**

- **Pero Hiro, solo consigo molestarle, creo que cada día me odia más.**

- **¿Por qué se ha enfadado hoy?**

- **No estoy seguro, .... llegué y fui a saludarle, pero me ignoró porque estaba escribiendo. Prepare la cena y le llame, pero no vino a la mesa, así que lo puse todo un una bandeja y se le lleve....ni miró la comida ....**

**Shuichi volvió a llorar recordando lo que pasó e intentando contárselo a Hiro, con su vocecilla entrecortada por el llanto.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

- **Yuki...¿no piensas comer nada?**

- **.....**

- **Deberías relajarte un rato, fijate, tienes toda la habitación llena de humo del tabaco.**

- **.....**

- **Yuki, ¿aun estas molesto? ¿Qué puedo hacer par...**

- **¡Callate!**

- **Gomen ne Yuki**

- **No sirve de nada que te disculpes ahora que ya me has molestado.**

- **Yo solo estaba preocupado por ti.**

- **Tu solo quieres fastidiarme, quieres que deje de escribir para así poder irnos a la cama y hacer el amor.**

- **No es verdad Yuki, yo solo...**

- **¡Basta! ¡Sal de la habitación! ¿No pienso pasar la noche contigo!**

**~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

- **¡Sera imbécil!**

- **No Hiro, fue culpa mía, yo se que no le gusta que le molesten cuando esta escribiendo....debería haberme estado quieto....**

- **¡Shuichi! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No esta mal preocuparse por alguien a quien amas! No es más que un egoísta, no te culpes por esto Shu....No soporto más el verte así, sinceramente creo que deberías dejarle, te estas haciendo más daño aguantando esta situación.**

- **Pero yo le amo.....**

- **Shu, cada vez estáis peor y tú estas sufriendo....**

- **Lo se, me cuesta admitirlo, creo que se ha cansado de mi y que hace todo esto para que me vaya....**

- **Es un cobarde. Shu, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento todo el tiempo que haga falta.**

- **No quiero molestarte Hiro.**

- **No me molestas, ya te lo dije.**

- **¿Cómo podría recompensarte por todo lo que haces por mi?**

- **Shu, no busco recompensa, tengo bastante sabiendo que te ayudo, si consigo que vuelvas a ser mi Shuichi de siempre.**

**Hiro se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que otra vez había tenido el lapsus de llamarle "mi Shuichi" y miró a su amigo preocupado, pero éste se había quedado profundamente dormido**

**Hiro volvió a cogerlo en brazos y lo dejó en la cama, lo tapó con la sábana y se quedó mirándole. No podía entender como podía tener esa expresión tan tierna cuando duerme. Sintió el irresistible deseo de besarle, se acercó a él y cuando había tan solo un par de centímetros separando sus labios, se detuvo.**

**Se alejó rapida y nerviosamente de Shuichi y se acostó en el sofá. Esa noche no pudo dormir, demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.**

**"¿Que diablos he estado a  punto de hacer? ¡Joder! ¡Si va a resultar que al final si soy gay!"**

**. . . . . . . . **

**Mientras tanto alguien más compartía la mala suerte de Hiro, un rubio novelista muy atractivo que tenía horribles pesadillas y que repetía en susurros dos palabras...**

- **Baka Shuichi.....**

**FIN DEL 1º CAPITULO**


	2. Rivales

Capitulo 2: Rivales 

**Hiro había pasado toda la noche despierto, sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de su pequeño apartamento se levantó del sofá y se dio una ducha, debía tener buen aspecto para ir a ensayar y para que Shuichi no se preocupara.**

**Con el murmullo del agua de la ducha, Shuichi se despertó e inmediatamente recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la discusión, su tristeza, y lo único bueno, las palabras y el cariño de Hiro. Shuichi sabía que tenía mucha suerte de tener un gran amigo como él, alguien que se preocupara tanto por su bienestar y que, además, ha conservado a su lado durante tanto tiempo. Una ligera sonrisa afectuosa se forma en sus labios.**

**El grifo de la ducha se detiene y Shuichi escucha como su amigo sale de ella, claro que él no esperaba que Hiro saliera con una simple toalla de lavabo alrededor de la cintura y, por supuesto, Hiro esperaba que Shuichi siguiera dormido, así que a ambos se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se pusieron rojos como tomates.**

**"¡Mierda!"- Pensó Hiro mientras cogía la ropa y volvía a toda velocidad al baño- "Esto no me puede estar pasando, ahora Shuichi me ha visto casi desnudo, y lo peor no es eso, en otras situaciones me ha dado igual pero....¡Soy un baka! ¡Me ruborizado igual que una colegiala! Esto no es propio de mi.....¿Se habrá dado cuenta Shuichi?"**

**Mientras tanto Shuichi estaba estático en la cama, con sus suaves mejillas sonrosadas y la vista fija a las sábanas.**

**"Vaya, sabía que Hiro tenia buen cuerpo, pero no me imaginaba que tuviera TAN buen cuerpo"- Shuichi se sonrojó aun más- "Esto....¿por qué me he puesto rojo? Es mi amigo, no debería, no es la primera vez que le veo sin camiseta y tal...entonces ¿por qué siento que esta vez es tan diferente?"- Despejando esos pensamientos de su mente Shuichi negó con la cabeza- "Debo estar demasiado afectado y confundido por lo de ayer."**

**Después de ese pequeño incidente el resto de la mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila. Hiro y Shuichi se arreglaron, desayunaron y se fueron en la moto de Hiro hasta NG. Estuvieron ensayando toda la mañana sin descanso, intentando dejar los problemas a un lado ya que pronto tendrían varios conciertos y no podían permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo.**

**Aunque Sakano y Fujisaki no lo notaron, K si se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Shuichi ensayaba y cantaba de forma profesional, pero no con la vitalidad de siempre, no con su genio característico. Algo había pasado. Además, Hiroshi había estado demasiado pendiente de Shuichi. Dedujo que habría sido una nueva pelea entre Shuichi y el escritor. La situación empezaba a ser molesta, si Shuichi llegara a desmoronarse, el grupo entero caería con él.**

**A la hora del almuerzo decidieron que estaba bien por ese día y que podían irse ya a descansar, no querían forzarse mucho para estar lo mejor posibles para las fechas de los conciertos. Entonces K se dio cuenta de algo más. Shuichi no se fue en la dirección de siempre, hacia la casa de Eiri-san, sino que se fue con Hiro en la moto hacia la casa de este. Definitivamente tenía que averiguar que había ocurrido. Mañana hablaría con Hiroshi y se lo contaría, sabía que se lo diría todo sin problemas, así que sonrió mientras acariciaba la funda de su Mágnum.**

**Hiro paro antes de llegar al apartamento en un restaurante de comida rápida para almorzar. Él quería aclarar algunas cosas con Shuichi antes de volver a casa. Una vez que consiguieron la comida se sentaron en una mesa mas escondida y solitaria que las demás, no querían tener un encuentro con fans histéricas. **

- **Shu-chan....¿has pensado  ya que vas a hacer?**

- **Yo.....no estoy seguro Hiro.**

- **Déjale. Estas sufriendo, ¿no lo ves?**

- **Pero no tengo valor suficiente para hacerlo, cuando tengo a Yuki delante pierdo el control, soy como una marioneta en sus manos. No sabría como decírselo, no se como podría presentarme allí y llevarme de nuevo mis cosas.**

- **No tienes porque hacerlo.**

- **No te entiendo.**

- **Lo haré yo.**

- **¿¿Nani??**

- **Yo iré a casa de Yuki-san a recoger tus cosas.**

- **Pero de todos modos no esta bien que me vaya sin decírselo yo mismo.**

- **No quiero que te haga mas daño, no pasa nada Shu, recogeré tus cosas y le diré que no vas a volver. Cuando te sientas preparado puedes hablar con él para decirle porque lo hiciste.**

- **¿Crees que estará bien? ¿No será una manera cobarde de actuar?**

- **No. Aquí el único que ha sido un cobarde es él.**

- **Quizás tengas razón....puede que sea lo mejor.**

- **Bien, entonces te dejaré en mi apartamento y después iré a por tus cosas. ¡Terminemos de comer antes de que se enfríe!**

**Hiro hizo exactamente lo que le dijo a Shuichi, le dejó en su apartamento y depués se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Yuki Eiri. Podía sentir como su furia iba en aumento conforme se acercaba a la casa del escritor. No estaba seguro de si podría contenerse.**

**Una vez allí, aparcó la moto y entró al portal. Se paró delante de la puerta uno segundos y después llamó al timbre. Esperó.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Yuki se había levantado muy tarde, después de la horrible noche que había pasado sumergido en unas horribles pesadillas no consiguió conciliar un sueño tranquilo y apacible hasta cerca de las 6 de la madrugada.**

**Pero el día no le fue mejor que la noche, se pasó las horas de una habitación a otra, fumando como un carretero y sin escribir ni una sola letra de su novela. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Shuichi, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para llamarle al móvil o ir a buscarle. Esperaría, impaciente y nervioso, pero esperaría a que él regresara después de los ensayos y cuando Shuichi llegara....¿Qué haría? ¿Le volvería a mirar fríamente? ¿Le ignoraría? Sabía que si hacia algo así Shuichi volvería a llorar y posiblemente volvería a irse. No soportaría otra noche y otro día en estas condiciones. Tenía que intentar ser mas afectuoso, al menos, durante un rato, aunque le costara.**

**Espero y siguió esperando. Shuichi se estaba retrasando, sabía que hoy solo estarían hasta la hora de comer. Empezaba a perder los nervios cuando el sonido del timbre le hizo volver en si.**

**"Que raro"- Se dijo- "Shu tienes llaves, ¿Por qué llama? Ese baka, seguro que se las ha dejado en algún sitio"**

**Intentando esconder su emoción Yuki abrió la puerta, pero su expresión cambio en menos de un segundo, cuando vio a Hiro-kun ante su puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió a Yuki, los ojos de Hiro daban tanto miedo como los suyos pero no era por su peculiar forma, sino porque expresaban un odio infinito.**

- **Hiro-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **No me hables con tanta familiaridad, a partir de ahora llámame Nakano.**

- **He dicho, ¿qué haces aquí?**

- **He venido a por las cosas de Shuichi.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Que Shuichi te ha dejado, no va a volver esta vez, esta harto de que le hagas daño, así que he venido a por sus cosas, seré rápido, no molestaré.**

- **Si quiere sus cosas, que venga él a por ellas.**

- **No lo hará. No quiere volver a verte. Y yo....yo tampoco quiero que os volváis a ver.**

- **¡Ja! Al final si vienes a decirme que no toque a tu Shuichi.**

- **Exacto.**

- **Eres demasiado sobre protector con tu amigo.**

- **Es que ahora se algo que antes ignoraba, Shu no es mi amigo.**

- **¿Nani?**

- **Es la persona quien amo. Haré que te olvide y haré que vuelva a sonreír, recuperaré a mi Shu-chan de siempre.**

**Esta vez Yuki no pudo disimular sus emociones, su cara era todo un poema. Shuichi no volvería, además viviría con Nakano que había descubierto que le amaba. Esto era demasiado, era una pesadilla, era SU pesadilla. ¿Qué haría? No podía perder a Shuichi, tenía que recuperarlo pero....¿Cómo?**

- **Eiri-san, me llevo todas sus cosas y me quedaré con su corazón. Si te acercas a él, seremos rivales...**

**Con esto Hiro desapareció cargando con varias bolsas, subiendo a su moto y regresando a casa con Shuichi.**

**"Mi Shuichi"- Pensó Hiro dándole gas a la moto. Sonrió y siguió su camino.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**Notas De la autora: ¿Qué? ¿Os esta gustando? Espero que si ^^ A ver como termina esto xq aun falta gente por llegar xDD ¿Quién se keda con Shu? (Si yuki keda libre me lo pido!!) xDDDD**

**~Hime/Alexiel~**


	3. Besos furtivos

**Capitulo 3: Besos furtivos**

**        Hiro llegó a su apartamento y soltó las bolsas con las pertenencias de Shuichi. De primeras no le vio, así que un poco asustado le busco en el baño,  la cocina, en todas partes, hasta que le encontró sentado en el muro del balcón.**

**        No podía creérselo, ¿Qué le hizo estar ciego durante tanto tiempo? Allí estaba su Shu-chan, con su afeminada y sensual figura perdida en la oscuridad de la noche, con su suave y  pelirosa cabello que brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna, con sus dos grandes ojos que brillaban confundiéndose con las estrellas, con esa mirada melancólica que le hacia parecer el ser mas frágil de la creación y, también, el mas hermoso.**

**        Aprovechando que Shuichi no le había oído llegar, Hiro se deslizo en silencio hasta él y cuando estuvo detrás y lo suficientemente cerca, le abrazó, pasando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Hiro pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Shu se tensaba, pero también noto como se relajo cuando se dio cuenta de que era él quien le abrazaba. Eso le gustó.**

- **Shu, te he traído todas tus cosas, revisa que no te falte nada y, por favor, no estés triste. Se que al principio te dolerá, pero verás como pronto se te pasa. Yo estaré a tu lado.**

- **Lo se Hiro, lo se...tu siempre has estado a mi lado, ¿sabes? Me duele pensar que yo nunca he hecho nada así por ti.**

- **Eso no es verdad, tú me ayudas constantemente, eres el único en quien confío, el único que siempre sabe como me siento. Shuichi, cada vez que sonríes y cada vez que cantas me ayudas.**

- **Jeje, no se que te pasa últimamente Hiro-chan, pero estas mas cariñoso que de costumbre, llevas unos días que no me das ningún coscorrón.**

- **Jajaja, ¿quieres decir que echas de menos mis golpes? Si quieres puedo pegarte ahora- Hiro cogió en peso a Suichi, lo dejo en el suelo y, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, empezó a revolverle el pelo.**

- **¡Hirooooo! **

**Después de eso ambos rieron durante largo rato, como en los viejos tiempos.**

**"Creo que hecho bien"- Se dijo Shuichi- "Con Hiro me siento feliz, puedo ser yo mismo y se que el no me gritará, ni me echará de casa. Quizás pronto pueda volver a ser el gran Shuichi."**

- **Hiro....**

- **¿Ummh?**

- **Arigatô.**

**Tras decir esto, Shuichi abrazó a su amigo. Esto pillo algo desprevenido a Hiro, aunque el sabía que las intenciones de su amigo no eran las que el deseaba, pero para empezar estaba bien, sabía que con algo de tiempo las cosas cambiarían, sabía que Shuichi le amaría, así que el también le abrazó, y acariciando su pelo le susurró al oído con voz tierna y sensual.**

- **Baka, no tienes que darme las gracias, tu sabes que yo...te quiero mucho.**

- **Hai! Yo también te quiero Hiro!**

**Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocente respuesta de Shuichi. Poco después deshicieron el abrazo y empezaron a discutir con quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el sofá. Tras mas de media hora decidieron que como la cama era lo suficientemente grande ambos podían repartirse el espacio.**

- **Ok Hiro, ¡pero no me hagas nada pervertido!- Dijo Shuichi con su típico tono de burla.**

- **Tisc!, Y yo que había pensado hacerte gozar hasta que gimieras descontroladamente de pasión- Le dijo Hiro con voz sensual, avanzando hacia él hasta que lo dejo contra la pared.**

- **Hi...Hiro- Shuichi estaba completamente rojo, no sabía porque, pero le daba la impresión de que el tono de voz que usaba Hiro esta vez era diferente, no era como cuando bromeaba otras veces.**

- **Shu-chan....Eres un baka taaaaan mono**

- **Hiroooo! Me volviste a engañar!**

- **¿Uh? ¿Es que deseas que te haga gozar?- Ahora ambos estaban colorados.**

- **No es eso, baka!!**

- **Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya.**

- **Si, a dormir.**

**Ambos se acostaron, cada vez que alguno se movía y rozaba al otro se les encendían las mejillas. Shuichi no sabía bien porque se sentía así pero en el fondo no le molestaba, le hacía sentirse vivo, como hacía tanto que no se sentía. Sin embargo, Hiro disfrutaba cada roce, algunos se los propinaba Shu cuando cambiaba de postura, otros los buscaba él. Adoraba el tacto suave de la cálida piel se su Shu-chan.**

**Cuando Shuichi se quedó dormido, Hiro se volvió hacia él. Para su sorpresa Shu no estaba de espaldas, estaba boca arriba. Tenía una expresión serena e el rostro, la respiración regular y la boca entreabierta, por la que escapaban pequeños suspiros. **

**Esta vez nada pudo detenerle, Hiro se apoyó con ambas manos, una a cada lado se Shuichi y se aproximó a él hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Le besó con delicadeza, dejando que sus labios se rozaran. Ya todo le daba igual, no pensó que Shuichi podría despertarse, y sin pensárselo dos veces introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca. Jugueteo un rato, acariciando toda la boca de Shuichi con su lengua y profundizó mas el beso cuando sintió que la respiración de Shuichi era cada vez mas agitada. **

**De repente Hiro se asustó y terminó por separarse.**

**"¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pensó- ¡"Me...me ha devuelto el beso! Estará...¿despierto?"**

**Tan pronto como llegó, el miedo se fue junto con los ligeros ronquidos que daba Shuichi. Hiro sonrió de nuevo y se quedó dormido.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cuando Hiro despertó por la mañana, Shuichi ya estaba despierto y salía del baño. Estaba vestido con unos pantaloncitos cortos de licra que se le ajustaban perfectamente al cuerpo de color negro y una camiseta de un color rojo chillón con el cuello demasiado ancho, de forma que dejaba ver parte de uno de sus hombros.**

**Hiro enrojeció al verle, tenía que admitir que con esa ropa Shu-chan se veía MUY sexy. Shuichi también enrojeció cuando noto la reacción de Hiro, y recordó haber tenido cierto sueño....¿o había sido verdad? Tenía que comprobarlo.**

**Shuichi avanzó hacia Hiro, el cual había empezado a cambiarse de ropa para ir a los ensayos. Cuando Hiro se volvió hacia él Shuichi le planto un tímido beso en los labios. Shuichi era una tetera hirviendo, estaba tan rojo que creía que hasta echaba humo. Sin embargo a Hiro se le abrieron mucho los ojos.**

- **¿Shu?**

- **Me gustó el de anoche....- Ahora si que estaba Hiro también hecho una bombilla roja fosforita.**

- **T..t..tu...¿Estabas despierto?**

- **Ehmm, creí que lo había soñado, pero veo que no- Ambos no sabían que hacer ni que decir, hasta que el sonido del reloj les indicó que llegaban tarde.**

**Salieron apresuradamente, se montaron en la moto y llegaron a NG, pero a penas pudieron pasar de la puerta. Allí estaba K, con su Mágnum preparada y apuntándoles a la cabeza.**

- **¡Hello! Bien, ahora me van a decir que es lo que ocurre.**

- **K-san, no sabemos a que se refiere.**

- **Si que lo saben, ¿qué ocurre ahora entre Eiri-san y Shuichi?**

- **....**

- **Bien, si no habláis por las buenas puedo demostraros la eficacia me Mister Mágnum.**

- **Ok ok! Verás K-san, yo...yo he dejado a Yuki, ya no lo soportaba más, era demasiado, demasiado dolor.- La cara de Shuichi se puso algo triste, pero al estridente voz de K le hizo volver a la normalidad.**

- **¡Oh my God!**

- **Tranquilo K-san, estoy bien, hiro me esta ayudando mucho, no hay de que preocuparse, ¿verdad Hiro-kun?**

- **Hai, yo cuidaré de Shu-chan, siempre.**

**Después del interrogatorio de K decidieron ir a ensayar antes de que Sakano y Fujisaki empezaran a trepar por las paredes. Lo que ellos no sabían es que cierta personita había escuchado toda la conversación. En silencio salió de su escondite y se dirigió a una habitación segura donde pudiera hablar seriamente con su confidente.**

- **¿Oíste eso Kumagorou? Shuichi esta triste porque Yuki fue malo, ¿qué podría hacer para ayudar a mi amigo? Yo quiero que Shuichi este feliz.**

- **.....**

- **Ummm, no se ¿crees que eso le gustará? ¿eso hará que Shuichi le sonría a Ryu-chan?**

- **......**

- **Entonces lo haré. Lo haré por Shuichi, así Shuichi querrá muuuucho mas a Ryu-chan. ¡Vamos Kumagorou! ¡Hay mucho que preparar!**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Jeje, ¿qué estará tramando Ryu-chan? XD Bueno, entonces que, ¿hago sufrir mas a Yuki? ¿Con quien dejo a Shu-chan?  Wuhahahahaha!! Aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar. A partir del próximo capitulo empezará a haber yaoi del autentico, no solo besitos ****J**** estoy deseando escribirlo xDDDD**


	4. El plan de Ryuuichi 1º parte

**CAPITULO 4: El plan de Ryu-chan (1º parte).**

**        Ryu-chan se dirigió al despacho de su gran amigo y compañero, Tohma, el presidente de NG. Lo necesitaba para su plan.**

- **Pero Ryu-chan, nosotros no podemos hacer eso, ¿no entiendes que nos perjudica?**

- **¿Por qué? na no da!**

- **Vamos a ver Ryu-chan, ¿¿por qué estas tan empeñado en hacer eso para Shuichi?? ¿No puedes buscar otra manera de hacerte mas amigo suyo?**

- **Ryu-chan ya es amigo de Shuichi na no da. Ryu-chan quiere ayudar a Shuichi y a Yuki-san para que Shuichi sonría, na no daaaaa!!!**

- **¿Qué pretendes?- En ese momento Ryuuichi sufre un espectacular cambio, ya no parece un crío descontrolado, ahora tiene la mirada de un hombre que ha conquistado el mundo-.**

- **Quiero que Yuki-san se de cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo. Haré lo que este en mi mano para hacerle ver que Shuichi es especial. – De nuevo vuelve a ser Ryu-chan-. NA NO DA!!**

- **Sabes que no puedo negarte nada. Haré lo que me has pedido, pero del resto no quiero saber nada.**

- **Gracias Tohma!! **

**Ryu-chan salió contento del despacho de su gran amigo. Ahora que ambos estaban solos podían sonreír, y podían demostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos.**

**(Tohma) *Así que pretendes usar ese truco de celestina, ne Ryu-chan? Bueno, quizás tu plan me sea útil para poder liberar a mi Yuki de las desgracias que le rondan debido a Shindou-san....una pequeña variante y habrá un incordio menos***

**(Ryuuichi, forma adulta) * Si, haré que Eiri-san lo comprenda, que se de cuenta del valor que tiene Shuichi y, cuando lo haga, entonces ya no estará a su alcance.***

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Yuki despertó de otra amarga pesadilla. Ya ni los antidepresivos le hacían efecto. Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris. Solo desayunó un café, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero estaba perdiendo el apetito. **

**"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.....nunca creí que Shu me dejaría....MENTIRA, si lo sabía, de hecho creo que lo estaba buscando, pero....ahora creo que...estoy arrepentido. ¡Kuso! Esta casa es demasiado grande para mi solo, hay demasiada tranquilidad ahora....tanta que me provoca náuseas. Tengo que hablar con él, dejaré mi orgullo a un lado por una vez. Le visitaré cuando salgan de los ensayos. Si, eso haré."**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hiro y Shuichi  estaban recogiendo las cosas después de los ensayos. Aún no sabían que harían, no les apetecía comer con el resto porque querían evitar las preguntas y miradas de los demás, bastante tenían con aguantarlas durante los ensayos. Ninguno lo hacía con mala intención, pero les hacia sentirse incómodos. Cuando salían de la sala de grabación se dieron cuenta de que alguien les estaba esperando.**

- **¡¡Shuichiiiii!! Dame un autógrafo na no da!!**

- **Ry...Ryuuichi-sama!! **

- **Llámame Ryu-chan!! ¿Puedo llamarte yo Shui-chan?**

- **Emm....cla..claro, esta bien...Ryu-chan.**

- **¡Biiieeen! ¿oíste Kumagorou? ¡Ah! Como Ryu-chan quiere mucho a Shui-chan quiere invitarle a un concierto, na no da!!**

- **¿Un concierto? **

- **Si, Aquí tienes tu entrada! Tengo muchas y caramelos, y helado y un llavero con forma de kumagorou! ¿Los quieres?**

- **Eh... no hace falta Ryu-chan.**

- **También tengo entrada para Hiro-san, na no da!**

- **Vaya, muchas gracias Ryu-san.**

- **Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ¡¡Suichi, es muy importante para mi que vengas al concierto!! ¡¡No faltes!! **

**Después de eso, Ryuuichi sale corriendo por el pasillo tarareando una canción y llevando a Kumagorou sobre los hombros. Salió antes que ellos de NG y vio algo que no se esperaba. A pocos metros del edificio estaba Yuki Eiri, que esperaba medio oculto a que saliera alguien, seguramente Shuichi. Ryu sonrió, otra vez se había "transformado", y se acercó a él.**

- **Eiri-san, que sorpresa. Creí que no te veríamos más.**

- **No se porque.**

- **Por que ya no eres el Koibito de Shuichi.**

- **¿Te lo ha dicho él?**

- **No, me lo dijo K. Pero eso da igual, ya lo sabe todo el mundo.**

- **.....**

- **Tengo algo que darte, es una entrada para un concierto.**

- **¿De Shuichi?**

- **No, no es de él, pero irá a verlo.**

- **No me interesa ese concierto.**

- **Pero Shuichi si, por eso estas aquí, ¿no?**

- **Será mejor que te vayas ya, empiezas a ....**

**Yuki quedó mudo. Shuichi acababa de salir de NG. Sintió como si alguien le apretara en el corazón. Iba a acercarse a él, pero la mano de Ryuuichi le detuvo. **

- **Será mejor que no vayas ahora, no esta solo.**

**Era cierto, Hiro salía justo detrás de él. Ambos hablaban y parecían bromear, ya que Shuichi reía abiertamente. La sangre de Yuki hervía de rabia. No podía olvidar las palabras de Hiro. "es la persona a quien amo" "Le recuperaré".**

- **¡¡Kuso!! Ese niñato molesto....**

- **Desde hace varios días están siempre juntos. Hiro siempre le vigila, no se separa de él ni un momento. **

**Yuki volvió a mirarles y lo que vio fue como una bofetada a su corazón. Hiro había abrazado a Shuichi, le cogía de la cintura y sujetaba su cabeza para poder darle un tierno beso en los labios.**

- **....**

- **Veo que no lo soportas. A mi tampoco me agrada.**

- **A ti no debería importante.**

- **Deberías ir al concierto. Te sorprenderás.....será una noche de descubrimientos. Adiós.**

**Yuki ya no podía más. Salió de allí a toda prisa, tropezando con la gente que caminaba. Aunque nadie lo notara gracias a sus gafas oscuras, sus ojos trataban de contener las lágrimas, aunque no lo consiguieron por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a su apartamento encendió su cigarro y pasó toda la tarde fumando y llorando. Al final tendría que ir a ese estúpido concierto, quizás allí pudiera hablar con Suichi.**

**"Shuichi....¿como puedes ser capaz de besar a Hiro? Pensé que me amabas más como para besar a otro solo unos pocos días después de dejarme. No, estoy seguro de que tu me amas, es ese cretino de Hiro, se esta aprovechando de tu estado de debilidad y depresión. Puedo entender que necesites cariño ahora...y él, se esta aprovechando!! No lo permitiré, te recuperaré, te libraré de sus garras....mi Shu-chan".**

**El dólar, la rabia y las lágrimas acompañaron a  Yuki durante el resto de la tarde y la noche.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Hiro y Shu salieron de NG y, cuando Shuichi menos se lo esperaba, Hiro le cogió de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.**

- **Hi...Hiro...**

- **Shuichi, lo siento no he podido evitarlo.**

- **Hiro, tu....de verdad que yo... ¿te gusto?**

- **Me di cuenta hace poco, cuando te veía sufrir. Se mezclaron los celos, el deseo y la rabia de ver que lo estabas pasando mal. **

- **Hiro....yo...no se....**

- **Shhhh, no digas nada, aún es pronto. Puedo esperar mas tiempo, puedo esperar a que cuando alguien diga "Yuki" tu seas capaz de no temblar. No me gustas, te amo.**

**Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron mucho ante la declaración de Hiro, no podía creer que su amigo de toda la vida estuviera enamorado de él. Sentía un calor extraño brotando de su cuerpo. "¿Qué siento yo por él? ¿Por qué no me molestan sus besos?" Suichi tenía mucho en que pensar, su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo decían cosas distintas. Se debatía entre las personas que mas quería...¿Cuál de ellas es a la que ama de verdad?**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Wenas!! ^^ Al final no puse el yaoi que prometí xD lo se lo se, pero es que he decidido alargar un poco mas la historia, tiene que pasar otro par de cosillas antes de que llegue lo bueno ;) Os espero!!**


	5. El plan de Ryuuichi 2º parte

**CAPITULO 5: El plan de Ryu-chan (2º parte)**

**Por fin había llegado el día del concierto. Nadie sabía quien era el grupo que tocaría, pero si sabían que seria un gran concierto. Anuncios en televisión, en la radio, carteles, propaganda de todo tipo y en todas partes. La prensa estaba invitada y el auditorio era enorme, seria un concierto impresionante.**

**Shuichi tenía bastantes ganas de ir, no le gustaba la idea de pasar toda la noche encerrado en el apartamento de Hiro. Cuando estaba allí y no tenía nada que hacer su cabeza empezaba a divagar y terminaba bastante deprimido. No podía evitar pensar en Yuki de vez en cuando, aunque ya hubiera pasado mas de una semana.**

**Recordó que Ryu-chan le había pedido que fuera vestido "Muy Kawaii". Le costó algo decidirse, la verdad es que no tenía demasiada ropa y al final Hiro le convenció para ir a comprarse algo adecuado el día anterior. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros negros elásticos que se quedaban ajustados a su cuerpo, una camiseta blanca pegada, bueno, mas que blanca era casi transparente, y una camisa negra encima desabrochada. Se miró al espejo y se sonrojó. Ahora entendía porque Hiro había insistido tanto en que se comprara ese conjunto, no podía creer lo sexy que estaba. **

- **Shu! ¿Te queda mucho? Se nos va a hacer tarde.**

- **Ya voy Hiro!!**

**Cuando Shuichi salió del apartamento con esa ropa y con su pelo peinado de forma rebelde, Hiro se quedó sin habla. De nuevo no se pudo controlar, se acercó a Shuichi y le besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Shu, abrazándole con fuerza y de forma posesiva, acariciándole el pelo con su otra mano. Poco después se separó y miró a su amigo que tenía una expresión sorprendida que le hacia aún mas tierno.**

- **Ejem, estas muy....muy....sexy, es que no hay otra palabra que lo describa mejor, jeje.**

- **Hiro....**

- **Siento haberte besado así tan de repente...**

- **Iie, me...me gustó.**

- **Me alegro. Será ,mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos muy tarde.**

- **Si ^^**

**Ambos se montaron en la moto de Hiroshi y se fueron al concierto.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**En el auditorio, tras bastidores, se encontraban Nittle Grasper preparándose para el concierto. Todo había sido preparado en plan "sorpresa". Ryuuichi quería ver a la gente emocionarse cuando les vieran inesperadamente en el escenario, y junto con toda esa expectación, quería ofrecer una segunda noticia bomba.**

**Todo el auditorio estaba repleto, Shuichi y Hiro tenían sus entradas en primera fila, prácticamente al lado del escenario y Yuki....Ryuuichi se había encargado de darle una entrada especial. Él estaba en un palco e el segundo piso, solo para él. Desde ahí podía verlo todo perfectamente, sin perder detalle pero, tampoco podría acercarse mucho al escenario ya que tendría que bajar.**

**De repente todas las luces se apagaron y poco a poco tres focos se fueron haciendo mas intensos mostrando las siluetas de tres personas. Cuando el público les reconoció todo se convirtió en un estruendoso nido de chicas y chicos gritando los nombres de los músicos, saltando y desmayándose.**

**Todo el mundo esperaba impaciente que comenzaran a tocar, pero en vez de eso, Ryuuichi cogió el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.**

- **Hola a todos, gracias por venir. Antes de empezar quería deciros que este es un concierto muy especial. Hemos montado todo esto porque yo quiero dedicarle mis canciones a una persona muy importante para mi. ¡¡Shindou Shuichi, el cantante de Bad Luck!! Me gustaría que esta persona subiera al escenario porque tengo algo que decirle y quiero que todos seáis testigos.**

**Shuichi no podía creerlo, Ryu-sama había preparado todo esto para él. Seguramente estaba preocupado y quería animarle. Lo cierto es que lo había conseguido, están en un escenario junto a su ídolo siempre le hacia feliz.  Veloz subió las escaleras y se para al lado de Ryuuichi.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mientras eso ocurría había tres personas que no se lo esperaban y que miraban desconcertadas.**

**Una de ellas era Hiro. Trato de coger a Shuichi del brazo antes de que subiera al escenario, pero Shu había sido mas rápido que él. No sabía porque, pero esto no le hacía gracia, tenía un mal presentimiento. Además no quería que todo el mundo viera a su Shu-chan con esa ropa tan sexy!!**

**Otra era Toma, sabía que su amigo pretendía algo, sabía que quería dedicarle el concierto a Shuichi pero no tenía ni idea de que era eso que le tenía que decir, quizás podría estropear su plan.**

**Pero la más alterada de todas era Yuki Eiri, que podía ver a Shuichi en el escenario, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Por su cabeza pasaron las ideas de gritarle o de saltar del palco, pero desde un segundo piso no era una buena idea. Tenía que admitir que lo que más le había impresionado era la ropa de Shu. ¿Por qué se había vestido tan provocadoramente? ¿Acaso se estaba exhibiendo para Hiroshi? ¿Qué diablos tenía que decirle Ryuuichi? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Cuando Shuichi ya estaba en el escenario Ryuuichi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su cara de asombro. No imaginaba que Shuichi pudiera estar tan atractivo. Con esa ropa, su peinado y esos ademanes mas maduros que había adquirido en las últimas semanas Shuichi parecía mayor.**

**Ryuichi cogió la mano de Shu y le acercó más. Después miró al público y habló.**

- **Quiero que todos oigáis lo que le voy a decir a Shuichi.**

**Se volvió hacia el pelirosa que le miraba asombrado.**

- **Shuichi. Esto me lo he callado algún tiempo, pero ahora que tu relación con Yuki Eiri ha terminado (gran grito por parte del público)....yo quería decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. ****Aishiteru Shu-chan.**

- **R...Ry...Ryu....**

**En ese momento y antes de que Shuichi pudiera decir nada Ryuuichi le besó. Todo el mundo gritó de expectación mientras Ryuuichi besaba cada vez mas profundamente a Shuichi. Inesperadamente, Shuichi le devolvió el besó a Ryu, es más se abrazó a él con fuerza, agarrando con sus manos la camisa de este. Después de que se rompiera el beso, Ryu sonrió y sin soltar la mano de Shuichi comenzó a cantarle una canción.**

**- - - - - - - - -**
    
    **tooku de me o hikarasete  mezameru monotachi matte iru**

**yoru no jouheki  sasowarete  utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni**
    
    **(deguchi no nai)  shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara**

**(kuzureru hodo)  itsuwari o misete**
    
    **umarekawareru anata yo  hitori hohoemanaide  hitomi o irodoru**

**nozonda sekai ga totsuzen  hai ni natte mo  kiseki ni mada  meguriaeru**

**(sotto dakishimete  kowasu you ni).......**

**- - - - - - - - **

**Dos personas salían del concierto a toda prisa, con los puños y los dientes apretados. Una de ellas era Hiro.**

**        "Kuso!! Sabía que algo malo pasaría, ese mentiroso de Ryuuichi....se aprovecha de la admiración que siente Shu-chan por él!"- Comenzó a llorar- "¿Por qué Shu? ¿Por qué le has besado? ¿Por qué no te has separado de él? ¿¿Por qué??"**

**        La otra persona era Yuki.**

**"Maldito Ryuuichi, por eso insistió, ese bastardo me invitó para hacerme daño. Ahora toda la prensa lo sabe....pero si cree que se quedará con mi Shuichi...."**

**A la vez ambos levantaron y la visa y....estaban uno en frente de otro, con los ojos rojos de la rabia y el llanto. Se miraron el uno al otro retándose y, a la vez, compadeciéndose del otro. La guerra acaba de empezar.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueeeeeno, ¿qué tal? ¿os ha gustado este? Jejeje, parece una peonza, los va a probar a todos....(joe q suerte, yo kiero :_  , bueno, c´est la vie).**


	6. Corazones rotos

CAPITULO 6: Corazones rotos

**Hiro y Yuki seguían mirándose delante de la puerta del auditorio del concierto.**

- **Vaya Nakano, parece que te va muy bien con eso de "recuperar" a Shuichi.**

- **Mira quien habla, a ti te dejó y se vino conmigo y cuando termine el concierto, volverá a casa CONMIGO.**

- **¿Estas seguro? No parecía molestarle el beso de Ryuuichi....**

- **Tampoco le molestan los míos.- Tanto las miradas como las palabras eran desafiantes.**

- **Bastardo, te aprovechaste de que estaba dolido.**

- **Él único culpable eres tu, tu fuiste el que le hirió.**

- **No dejaré que me lo robéis, ni tu ni ese falso de Ryuuichi.**

- **Bueno, en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ryuuichi debe pagar por lo de hoy.**

**Sin darse cuenta habían pasado las últimas dos horas discutiendo. El concierto había terminado y de la oscuridad apareció Ryuuichi.**

- **Oh, ¿en serio me lo vais a hacer pagar? No seáis estúpidos. Shuichi me ha elegido libremente.**

- **¡Mentiroso! Aún no hay nada decidido, eres despreciable, nos has estado engañando con tu comportamiento infantil, eres un depravado. ¡Eres demasiado mayor para Shuichi!**

- **De eso nada Hiro-san, ciertamente tengo un problema de Doble personalidad, pero empiezo a dominarlo un poco, además, estoy seguro de que Shuichi me ha elegido, me eligió hace muchos años.**

- **Tu solo eres un ídolo para él, no esperes que os vaya a ir bien, no lo consentiré. Yo amo a Shuichi y estoy seguro de que en cuanto se lo diga y le demuestre lo importante que es para mi, regresará a mi lado.**

- **Es demasiado tarde Eiri-san, ya has gastado demasiado la paciencia, la fuerza y el amor de Shuichi. Ahora que sabe que no esta solo, que hay mas gente que le quiere no regresará contigo, no te necesita. Yo le daré todo lo que tu le debas y todo lo que le negabas, no tienes nada que hacer ya.**

- **¡Maldito cerdo!**

**Yuki no pudo controlar mas su frustración. Había soportado el dolor, la soledad, y la culpa durante todos esos días, pero no soportaría esto. No dejaría que ese cretino se quedara tan fresco después de lo que había hecho. Se abalanzó contra Ryuuichi y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Ryuuichi cayó al suelo y una pequeña muestra de sangre salió por la comisura de su boca.**

**Yuki sonrió triunfante. Ryuuichi se levantó algo trastornado.**

- **¿Y ahora que? No pareces igual de contento.**

- **¡Yuki!**

- **Shu...Shuichi.- Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero Shuichi también había salido del auditorio y había presenciado parte del espectáculo. Había visto como Yuki se abalanzaba sobre Ryu y le golpeaba.**

- **¿¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?? ¿Por qué le has pegado a Ryu-chan?**

- **Pe...pero Shu yo....solo....**

- **¡NO! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! ¡No quiero que me hagas mas daño! ¡Ni a mi ni a lo que me importa! ¡No vuelvas a pegar a Ryu-chan!**

- **Shuichi, escúchame, Ryuuichi nos provocó a los dos.**

- **Hiro...eso es mentira!! Ryu-chan no haría algo así! ¿estas celoso y por eso te vengas de él?**

- **¿Qué dices? ¿No te das cuenta de que se esta burlando de ti? Esta jugando sucio.**

- **¡¡BASTA!! No dejaré que habléis mal de Ryu-sama.**

- **¡¡Buuuaaaa!! Shui-chan!! Yuki me pegooooo!! Na no daaaaa!!**

- **Tranquilo Ryu-chan, Shuichi no dejará que vuelva a hacerlo.**

- **¡¡Y Hiro-san le dijo cosas horribles a Ryu-chan!! ¡Buuuaaa! ¡Me dueleeeee!**

- **Ya Ryu-chan, no llores, te curaré la herida, venga, a vamos a tu casa y te curaré....Y vosotros dos, no os acerquéis a él....ni a mi, nunca más.**

**Dicho esto, Shuichi se fue con Ryuuichi a su casa, dejando atrás a dos corazones rotos. **

**Pensaba que el cantante tendría una casa grande y lujosa, pero en realidad era mas o menos igual de modesta que la de Yuki, incluso mas pequeña. Claro que los detalles y la decoración era muy cara.**

**Cuando entraron Ryuuichi le enseño a Shu donde estaba el botiquín y este le curó la herida de la boca. Se la desinfectó y le puso un poco de hielo para que bajara el hinchazón.**

- **Ya esta Ryu-chan, ya esta curado, te dolerá un poco hasta que se te quiete el morado, pero al menos la herida ya esta limpia.**

- **A Ryu-chan le duele, Ryu-chan se dejó a Kumagorou en los camerinos, así Ryu-chan no se curará!**

- **Claro que si!**

- **Pero Kumagorou cura de otra manera a Ryu-chan**

- **¿Cómo te cura?**

- **Me da un beso en la herida y a Ryu-chan le deja de doler na no da! **

**Shuichi se puso rojo. Recordaba el beso que se habían dado en el escenario. No sabía bien que hacer, aquel beso había sido con el Ryuuichi adulto. Aún estaba confundido, lo único que sabía es que le había devuelto el beso a Ryuuichi y que había deseado mas cuando se lo dio. Pero ahora era diferente.**

- **¿Shui-chan no quiere dar besito a Ryu-chan para que se cure?**

- **Eeeeh? Estooo...estas...¿estas seguro de que quieres que te de un beso? ^^U**

- **Siiiiiiiiii na no daaaa!!!**

**Shuichi se acercó despacio a Ryu-chan, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Esto era diferente, sería él quien besara a su ídolo, sería algo más premeditado. Cerró los ojos cuando estaban muy cerca y, un segundo después, sus labios besaron la comisura de Sakuma.**

**Cuando abrió los ojos poco después de ese suave beso se dio cuenta de que algo había vuelto a cambiar en Ryuuichi. De nuevo volvía a ser adulto y lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Shuichi tembló, recordaba el apasionado beso del concierto, recordaba como se había olvidado de todo mientras besaba a Sakuma, pero lo que mas miedo le dio fue el recordar como había deseado que ese beso no terminara. Ryuuichi tomo su barbilla dulcemente.**

- **Quiero otro.**

**Volvió a besarle. Era un beso que mezclaba pasión y ternura. Sakuma sabía que Shuichi era joven y que, aunque había tenido experiencias con Yuki Eiri, se pondría mas nervioso estando con él que era su ídolo. Quería que Shuichi disfrutara, y quería que se brindara por si mismo.**

**Rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Shuichi y lo atrajo hacia si. Profundizó el beso, pero mantuvo su ritmo suave, esperaba una respuesta del pequeño pelirosa.**

**Pronto la obtuvo. Shuichi se abrazó a él con fuerza, con tanta que ambos cayeron hacia atrás, quedando tirados en el suelo. Ryuuichi le acarició lentamente haciendo que el joven cantante se estremeciera entre sus brazos. Dejo de besar sus labios para pasar a su cuello. Descubrió que era una zona muy sensible en el muchacho, hacia que su cuerpo se tensara debajo de él y que algunos casi insonoros gemidos escaparan de sus labios. Era adorable verle así, tan entregado. Entonces paró, antes de seguir necesitaba asegurarse.**

- **Shu....te amo, te he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero tu eras feliz con él y yo no quería hacerte daño. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, quiero ser yo quien cure tus heridas, quiero ser yo quien te consuele cada día, quiero ser yo quien te de calor durante las noches de invierno abrazándote en la cama. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que correspondas a mis sentimientos.....quiero estar seguro.**

- **Ryuuichi....yo....siento algo muy profundo por ti, deseo tus caricias y tus besos. Quiero recibir tu calor, tu consuelo y tu amor. Quiero ser capaz de ser feliz y creo que contigo podré serlo.**

- **Quiero hacerte el amor.**

- **Ryu...**

**Shuichi no pudo decir nada más, Sakuma volvía a besarle intensamente. No le importaba el dolor de su boca, solo quería fundirse con Shuichi, quería hacerlo suyo, pensaba que así nuca se separaría de el. Ahora le demostraría que había muchas cosas mas allá de Yuki Eiri, tanto en la vida, como en el amor, como en la cama. Le demostraría que era cien veces mejor amante de lo que Yuki jamás lo sería y, con el tiempo, le demostraría que nadie le amaría jamás como él le ama.**

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6º 

**Notas de la autora:**

**Uyyyy!!! *_____*  me estoy emocionando, tengo tantas ideas para seguir que estoy que me va a dar algo xDDD Todas me parecen geniales :P pero lo que mas me preocupa es: ¿¿Con quien se kedara finalmente Shu?? Y eso q no se ni como será el próximo capitulo.... xDDDD**

**- La loca de Hime ;)**


	7. Empezando de cero

CAPITULO 7:  Empezando de cero

**Lo había logrado, Shuichi estaba dispuesto a estar con él, había aceptado su proposición e intentarían ser felices juntos. Ahora sería SU koibito.**

**No podía dejarle hablar, ya nada le importaba, habían hablado suficiente por hoy. Le besó intensamente, abrazándole de forma protectora. No podía evitar sentirse así, le deseaba, en su vida había deseado algo tanto como estar con él, oír sus gemidos, notar como sus músculos se tensan con sus caricias, como todo su cuerpo se excita con cada beso, cada roce.**

**Le despojó de sus ropas poco a poco, con dulzura, jugueteando con sus miradas pícaras. Shuichi se sentía seguro y querido, aunque no entendía porque, no dudaba, las reacciones eran naturales y sus sentimientos sinceros. No lo pensó dos veces, desabrochó la camisa de Ryuuichi y se abrazo a él. Ambos suspiraron al sentir el contacto cálido de la piel del otro.**

**Rodaron por el suelo envueltos en pasión. Ryuuichi besaba la piel suave y pálida del pecho de Shu, le lamía calculadoramente los pequeños pezones y luego los mordía con delicadeza. **

**Shuichi temblaba de emoción y excitación. Sentía que iba a estallar, pero no quería quedarse atrás, él también estaba dispuesto a hacer disfrutar a Ryu-chan.**

**Ryuuichi se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza cuando sintió una de las piernas de Shuichi acariciar su sexo con esos movimientos tan sensuales, y como con la otra pierna lo mantenía prisionero en un abrazo.**

**Sonrió, su dulce Shuichi se estaba volviendo en una fierecilla. Ya no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba demasiado excitado, así que hizo uso de su superior fortaleza. Tomo las piernas de Shu-chan y las separó para dejar libre el camino. Se acercó a el y, lentamente, se introdujo dentro con todo el cuidado que le fue posible.**

**Aparentemente lo consiguió, a Shuichi solo se le escapó un prolongado gemido. Ryuuichi le sujetó las manos, le gustaba tener esa sensación de superioridad, pero aun así le hacia el amor con cariño y sin escatimar en atenciones.**

**Shuichi gemía mas y mas ladeando la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Ryuuichi sintió que el momento se acerba tomo con decisión el miembro de su amante y empezó a masajearlo con energía. Shu abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó para abrazarse a el mientras el ritmo de ambos aumentaba. **

**Ambos estaban fuera de si, Shuichi ya no gemía, si no que gritaba de placer en el oído de su amante y esto hacía que Ryuuichi terminara de perder el control y se uniera a el en ese cántico de amor.**

**El momento cumbre llegó para ambos a la vez,  y temblaron, se sacudieron el uno contra el otro, sin soltarse, para fundirse en un apasionado beso.**

**Permanecieron así unos minutos mas, hasta que Ryuuichi se levantó y llevo en sus brazos a un Shuichi exhausto a su cama. Se tumbó a su lado, se abrazó a él y se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Después de Shuichi se fuera con Ryuuichi, Yuki y Hiro se fueron cada uno por su lado, solos, de vuelta a sus respectivas casas.**

**Yuki llegó a su apartamento, lanzó la chaqueta y encendió otro cigarro. No era suficiente, después de todo lo que había pasado fumar ya no le relajaba, así que se fue a la cocina y busco el vodka. Pensó en echárselo en un vaso, pero sabía q terminaría con la botella en poco tiempo. Guardó de nuevo el vaso y bebió de la botella a una velocidad impresionante.**

**Se dejó caer en el sofá, ni siquiera tenia ganas de cambiarse, ya le daba igual. Ese bastardo de Sakuma se había llevado a Shuichi lejos de él, pero no, no podía culpar de todo a ese desgraciado, él había provocado esta situación, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a Shuichi y de cuanto lo necesitaba hasta que lo había perdido. **

**Pero no se rendiría, ahora que estaba seguro de que era lo que quería sabía lo que debía hacer. Recuperaría a su Shu-chan y le daría su merecido a cretino de Sakuma y también a Nakano.**

**De repente una sensación le invadió el pecho. Sentía como si su corazón ardiera y fuese a salirse del pecho y, a su mente vino la imagen de Ryuuichi y Shu besándose. Comenzó a llorar.**

- **"No, no puede ser, Shu....¿¿qué estas haciendo?? ¡¡Detente!!"**

**Sus ruegos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que había entrado en su apartamento. Allí estaba él, Tohma Seguchi, mirándole con cara preocupada.**

- **¡Eiri-san! **

- **Toma...¿Que diablos haces aquí?**

- **Eiri...¿estas llorando?**

- **¡Déjame! ¡Vete de mi casa!**

- **¿Es por lo de Shuichi verdad?**

- **¡¡Tu sabias lo que iba a hacer ese desgraciado!!**

- **No, yo no tenía ni idea, solo sabía que Ryu-chan quería dedicarle el concierto.**

- **¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Tu nunca has deseado que él y yo estemos juntos!!**

- **Eiri-san, estas borracho y....**

- **¡¡Te odio!!**

- **Eiri, por favor, deja de llorar.**

**Yuki cae derrumbado al suelo, el cansancio y el alcohol le habían vencido y Toma corre a sujetarlo. Con cuidado lo tumbó en el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta.**

**Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero no podía remediarlo y aprovecho la inconsciencia de Yuki para besarlo. Después lo acarició y metió la mano dentro de su camisa, mas tarde, dentro de su pantalón. Se sintió mal, no debía seguir por ese camino. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz, a ser feliz con su querido Eiri, pero deseaba serlo con el consentimiento de este. **

**No perdería esta oportunidad, haría a Yuki olvidarse de ese crío. No le importaría perderlo todo por Yuki, le amaba, y después de tanto tiempo tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo suyo.**

**Shuichi lamentaría lo sucedido, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo.**

**Dejo las ropas de Yuki como estaban antes de su atrevimiento y se sentó en sofá utilizando sus piernas como almohada para su amor secreto. No le molestaba estar así toda la noche, incluso, todas las noches.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Shuichi se despertó, pero no podía moverse. Se giró un poco y se dio cuenta de la razón. Ryu-chan lo tenía abrazado.**

**Al moverse se había dado cuenta de una cosa mas, ambos seguían desnudos. Su cara se coloreó de vergüenza, pero en sus ojos se podía leer la palabra felicidad con letras mayúsculas. **

**Para él despertarse en los brazos de su amante era una experiencia nueva, algo que siempre había deseado. Contento, besó fugazmente los labios de su compañero y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.**

- **Buenos días Shu-chan.**

- **Oh, siento haberte despertado.**

- **Ya estaba despierto, lo que pasa es que no quería soltarte.**

- **Ryu-chan....**

**La cara de Shuichi volvío a sonrojarse.**

- **¿Tienes hambre?**

- **Si, bastante ^^U**

- **Jeje, Ryu-chan preparará un desayuno muy rico para Shu-chan, na no da!**

**A Shuichi se le quedo cara de baka cuando se dio cuenta del repentino cambió de su amante. Pero no se molestó, es más, le aprecia adorable verle de esa forma, así que, sonrió.**

- **Eso sería genial, ¿Quieres q te ayude?**

- **No, será un desayuno sorpresa, na no da!! Muchos dulces y cosas deliciosas para mi Shu-chan!**

**Con esto, Ryu-chan salió de la cama, desnudo, dando saltos por toda la casa hasta la cocina. Shuichi se quedó en la cama bajo la estricta orden de Ryu-chan.**

- **"Si, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto, seré feliz de una vez por todas. Me quedare con Ryu-chan".**

**Poco después Ryu-chan apareció con una enorme bandeja llena de todo tipo de dulces, zumos, batidos, etc. Pero lo que hizo escapar una carcajada de Shuichi fue el manchurrón de chocolate que tenía Ryu sobre el labio de haber bebido.**

- **Shu-chan, ¿de que te ríes, na no da?**

- **De nada, jajajaja, anda, ven aquí.**

**Cuando Ryuichi se acercó, Shuichi paso su lengua por los labios de él y lo limpió.**

- **Así esta mucho mejor ^^**

- **¡¡A Ryu-chan le gustó!! ¡¡Otra vez, otra veeeeez!!**

FIN 

**NA:**

**Nas xD Bueno, al final puse mi trocito de yaoi XD jo, hay veces q me reprimo mucho xq solo de imaginarme a Shu y los demás asi me emociono xDD **

**Ya nos veremos en el proximo capitulillo, a ver q travesuras me hacen estos hentais xD**


	8. Vacaciones para todos

CAPITULO 8: Vacaciones para todos

**Ryuuichi y Shu desayunaron juntos en la cama, riendo con las tonterías que hacían el uno y el otro con la comida. Shuichi se sentía bien, podía ser el mismo y podía decir cualquier tontería sin que nadie le reprochara lo "baka" que era.**

**Siguieron comiendo hasta que Shuichi se dio cuenta de la hora, solo tenían 20 minutos para estar en NG, ya que tenía que ensayar.**

- **Ryu-chan, ¡Si no nos damos prisa llegaré tarde al ensayo!**

- **No te preocupes na no da, Ryuuichi conseguirá vacaciones para él y Shui-chan, ¿verdad Kumagorou?- Movió la cabecita del rosado conejo para que asintiera enérgicamente.**

- **Pero no podemos hacer eso, hay que preparar las canciones para el nuevo disco y...**

- **Shu....- Ryuuichi volvió a cambiar, su mirada expresaba madurez- No creo que sea una buena idea, después de lo que paso ayer dudo que Nakano-san y tú estéis cómodos. Lo mejor es dejar que pasen algunos días para que se calmen las cosas.**

- **Si, lo he pensado y me daba un poco de miedo presentarme allí, después de todo Hiro es mi mejor amigo, pero no creo que K-san, Sakano y Fujisaki estén de acuerdo, y mucho menos Seguchi-san.**

- **Tranquilo, hablaré con él, y no habrá problema. Si quieres ve a darte una ducha, mientras yo le llamaré.**

- **Esta bien y....arigatô Ryu-chan.**

**Ryuuichi le sonrió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta del baño. Salió de la cama y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón, cogió el teléfono y marcó el numero del móvil de Tohma.**

- **Tohma, soy Ryu.**

- **Lo sé....¿esta Shindo-san contigo?**

- **Si y lo seguirá estando.**

- **Entiendo. Habéis hecho daño a Eiri-san, eso no me ha gustado.**

- **¿Estas con él?**

- **Si.**

- **Mi propósito no era dañarle, solo quería...**

- **A Shindo-san**

- **Exacto. Oye, yo quería pedirte un favor.**

- **¿Cuál?**

- **Quiero que nos des vacaciones a Shuichi y a mi, no es una buena idea que con lo de ayer tan reciente se tenga que encontrar con Nakano hoy.**

- **Ummm, no es muy bueno para el grupo, pero ...Eiri también necesita un cambio de aires y no puedo dejarle solo...**

- **Ja, por lo visto no soy el único que saldrá ganando con esto.**

- **Tenéis una semana, es lo máximo que podemos permitirnos.**

- **Es suficiente, gracias.**

- **¿A dónde iréis?**

- **Creo que le llevaré a la costa, estoy seguro de que le encantará la idea, seguramente a Nankoku.**

- **Esta bien. Una semana.**

- **Si, adiós.**

**Colgó el teléfono, sabía que Tohma no se negaría y sabía que él aprovecharía esta ocasión con Eiri-san. Bueno, eso a él le importaba poco, tanto mejor porque así tendría menos problemas con Yuki.**

**Se levantó del sillón, todavía podía oír el ruido de la ducha. Un momento, Shuichi desnudo y mojado. Su imaginación voló e hizo que se sonrojara. No podía creer que fuera tan pervertido pero, había que reconocer que era una imagen tentadora, MUY tentadora.**

**Despacio camino hacia el baño y abrió la puerta poco a poco, sin hacer ruido. La mampara del plato de ducha era transparente, así que podía verle a través de ella.**

**Shuichi tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza alzada hacia el techo. El agua de la ducha caía por  cada centímetro de su cuerpo y el vapor le daba un aire misterioso. Con sus pequeñas manos recorría su piel formando una débil capa de espuma.**

**Ryuuichi se quedó sin habla, estático. Era como ver bañarse a un ángel. Inconscientemente se había quitado la ropa y se estaba acercando a la ducha. Abrió la mampara y se introdujo dentro. Shuichi no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que los fuertes brazos de Ryuuichi le rodaron debido a que él lo abrazaba por detrás.**

- **Ry...Ryu-chan!**

- **Lo siento, quizás no debí entrar, pero no pude evitarlo, estabas demasiado sexy, mi cuerpo decía a gritos que deseaba tocarte.**

**Ryuuichi hizo girar a Shu para que este quedara de cara a él. Lo empujó con suavidad hasta que chocaron con la pared y le besó frenéticamente. Sus manos se movían deseosas por todo el cuerpo de Shuichi mientras que éste, aún sorprendido, le abrazaba y enredaba sus manos en su pelo.**

**Ryuuichi comenzó a bajar, besándole el cuello, embriagándose con el olor de su piel. Después beso su pecho, sus pequeños y rosados pezones, su plano y firme vientre.**

**Shuichi cada vez tenía la respiración mas agitada y se apretaba contra la pared. Ryuuichi levantó la vista para mirarlo, le sonrió seductoramente y, con descaro, cogió el miembro de Shuichi y lo introdujo en su boca. **

**Ryu empezó a juguetear con el, lamiéndolo y acariciando la punta con su lengua. Shuichi se contraía y gemía ruidosamente, apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de su amante, atrayéndolo hacía él.**

**Ryuuichi aceleró el ritmo y con ello, se aceleraron también los corazones de ambos. Siguió y siguió sin parar, succionando y presionando con sus labios hasta que los temblores de Shu se convirtieron en pequeñas sacudidas y su boca se lleno del "fruto prohibido".**

- **Dulce....hasta esta parte de ti es dulce Shu-chan.**

- **Aaahh, Ryu....**

- **Sshhh, aishiteru.**

**Luego se besaron y salieron de la ducha enrollados en sus toallas.**

- **Tengo una buena noticia, Tohma ha accedido y nos ha dado una semana de vacaciones a ambos, ¿Qué te parece?**

- **¿Una semana? Eso es estupendo!!**

- **Bien, pues aún mejor, porque nos vamos  a ir  a la playa.**

- **¿De verdad? ¿A la playa? – A Shuichi le brillaban los ojitos.**

- **Si, a Nankoku.**

- **¡¡Esto....es geniaaaaal!! Pero....tengo q recuperar mi ropa, tendría q ir a casa de Hiro y.....ah, siento que la historia se repite...**

- **No hace falta, ahora mismo nos vamos de compras, buscamos todo lo que nos pueda hacer falta y mañana tempranito cogemos el vuelo directo.**

- **Esa es una buena idea, ¡¡Me comprare un bañador nuevo!!**

- **Siiii, uno bien pequeñito y pegadito, jeje.**

- **Ryu-chan! Solo si tu te compras otro igual.**

- **Vaya, así que ¿quieres que todo el mundo me vea así? Podrían intentar ligar conmigo....**

- **Emm, eto...ahh.....mejor te compras un bañador de cuello alto y manga larga ^^U**

- **Jajajaja, pero lo que hay que comprar sobre todo son....¡¡DULCES NA NO DA!!**

**De nuevo, y de repente, Ryu-chan cambia a su forma infantil aunque, para bien o mal de Shuichi, no cambia lo mas mínimo su interés por él, ya que corretea a su alrededor intentando mirar por debajo de su toalla.**

**Una vez que Shuichi consigue hacer que Ryu-chan deje de perseguirle, ambos se visten y se van de compras por la ciudad en busca del famoso bañador y de los dulces, incluyendo todo lo demás.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**En el apartamento de Yuki se oye el ruido de un móvil. Esto hace que Yuki se despierte, pero cuando oye la voz de Tohma respondiendo a la llamada permanece inmóvil, escuchando con atención.**

**"Lo se, ¿esta Shindo-san contigo?"**

**Maldicón, seguro que era ese bastardo de Sakuma. **

**"Entiendo"....."¿a dónde iréis?"....."Esta bien".**

**¿Ir? ¿Significaba eso que Sakuma se iba a llevar a Shuichi a otro sitio? No podía permitirlo. Esperó a que Tohma terminara de hablar y cuando colgó, abrió los ojos y se levanto. Se quedó de pié, mirando fijamente a Tohma a los ojos, con una de esas miradas capaces de helar el infierno.**

- **Sakuma y Shuichi estas juntos, ¿No?**

- **Hai Eiri-san...tu...¿estabas despierto?**

- **Dime a donde piensan irse**

- **Eiri, solo se tomaran una semana de vacaciones, Shindo-san quiere darle tiempo a Nakano-san, solo eso.**

- **Me importa una mierda, dime a donde piensa llevarse Sakuma a mi Shuichi.**

- **Eiri, déjalo así, él ha elegido, no quiero ver como te hacen mas daño.**

- **¡Cállate! ¡Dime a donde diablos piensan ir ahora mismo!**

- **Esta bien, a Nankoku.**

- **La playa....bien.**

- **¿Piensas ir a buscarles?**

- **Por supuesto, voy a ir a recuperar a Shuichi.**

- **Eiri-san...**

- **Será mejor que te calles, no pienso escucharte y no me harás cambiar de idea.**

- **Entonces...al menos déjame acompañarte.**

- **Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.**

- **Bien, reservare los billetes.**

- **Ahora vete, quiero estar solo.**

- **De acuerdo, te llamaré para avisarte sobre el vuelo.**

**Después de esa fría conversación Tohma abandonó el apartamento de Yuki Eiri e inmediatamente marcó un número de teléfono.**

**"Esta bien Eiri-san, dejaré que te des cuenta de la verdad por ti mismo, no voy a permitir que Shuichi vuelva a tu vida, te haré ver que yo te amo y te cuido mas de lo que él lo ha hecho jamás..."**

**FIN **

**NA:**

**Holaaa! Os agradezco mucho las reviews! ^^ Me encanta leerlas *__***

- **Tranki Itsuko ^^U no te me deprimas, aún no he decidido el final del fic, así que no puedes estar segura de con quien terminara Shu xD**

- **Te agradezco mucho tu opinión Velia, tanto de este como del fic corto ^^, siento haber matado a Tatsu-chan pero sq tenia muchas ganas de hacer un fic con el y todas las otras ideas q me gustaban ya habian sido escritas por otras personas, quizas otro día escriba uno donde él salga ganando ;) Y sobre el hentai/yaoi...¿asi ta bien o quereis q ponga mas cantidad? :P**

- **Umm, tb hay una fan de hiro, Kaori, ne? Aunque en esto ultimos capitulos lo he dejado un poco de lado no te preocupes, q él tb volverá al ataque.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Tras los pasos de Shuichi.**


	9. Tras los pasos de Shuichi

**CAPITULO 9: Tras los pasos de Shuichi.**

**Tohma marcó un número de teléfono. Su llamada fue atendida de inmediato, como si esa persona estuviera esperando una llamada importante.**

- **¿Shuichi?**

- **Iie Nakano-san, soy Seguchi Tohma.**

- **Oh...Seguchi-san, ¿qué desea?**

- **Ummm, verás Nakano-san, tu estas enamorado de Shindo-san, ne?**

- **Si....pero después del concierto se fue con Sakuma Ryuuichi.**

- **Lo se, y aunque parezca extraño, le llamo para decirle una cosa que puede ayudarle a recuperarlo.**

- **No comprendo porque....**

- **Ryuuichi y Shindo-san van a irse de vacaciones toda la semana a Nankoku, Shuichi se siente mal por ti y quería darte tiempo.**

- **¿Se va? **

- **Si, ahora mismo iba a avisar al resto del equipo.**

- **No creo que esto me ayude para nada, tenía la esperanza de hablar con él hoy en NG.**

- **Yo quería proponerle una cosa, Nakano-san.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Le pagare un billete de avión y el hotel para que vaya a Nankoku en busca de Shindo-san.**

- **¿Por qué haría usted eso? ¿Qué quiere a cambio?**

- **Eiri-san también quiere ir a buscarle y yo no quiero verle seguir sufriendo, te llevaré hasta Shindo-san si me ayudas a hacer que Yuki deje de interesarse por el.**

- **No es un mal trato, con ambas cosas salgo ganando.**

- **Eso quiere decir que aceptas, verdad?**

- **Si. **

- **Bien, entonces ya nos veremos Nakano-san**

- **Si...ya nos veremos.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**        Hiro le estuvo dando vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Tohma toda la mañana. Le había vuelto a llamar unas horas después para decirle que su billete ya había sido reservado, que saldrían por la mañana temprano. Aún así no estaba tranquilo.**

**        No sabía que haría cuando llegara allí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shuichi al verle si se había ido hasta allí para huir de él? ¿Podría soportar verle con Ryuuichi? ¿Qué podía hacer para que Yuki dejara en paz a Shuichi? La cabeza le daba vueltas, no tenía ni idear de que podía hacer para separar a Shuichi de Sakuma. **

**De repente una idea cruzó su cabeza. No era un plan maestro, pero si conseguía tener bajo control cada situación podía salirle bien. Cogió su casco y las llaves y se fue a toda velocidad en su moto. Antes que nada necesitaba a su aliado.**

**Llego a su destino y llamó a la puerta. El rubio mas malhumorado que nunca abrió desganado.**

- **¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres ahora?**

- **Tranquilízate Yuki, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Shuichi, ambos tenemos el mismo problema, y se llama Sakuma Ryuuichi.**

- **¿Qué pretendes?**

- **Por lo visto Tohma ha informado a K-san y a Sakano de que Shuichi se va de vacaciones a Nankoku por unos días. Estoy seguro de que irá con Sakuma.**

- **Eso ya lo se.**

- **Bien, tengo un trato que ofrecerte; Podríamos intentar entre los dos hacer que Shuichi deje a Sakuma-san.**

- **Puedo conseguirlo yo solito imbécil.**

- **No lo creo, después de todo tu pegaste a Sakuma y eso Shuichi no te lo ha perdonado.**

- **¿Y cual es tu "maravilloso" plan?**

- **Un viejo truco sucio, los celos.**

- **¿Celos?**

- **Si, entre los dos podemos hacer que Shuichi se sienta celoso, no es difícil. Cuando hallamos conseguido que Ryuuichi pase a segundo plano, que gane el mejor.**

- **¿Me estas diciendo que tu y yo JUNTOS pondremos a Shuichi celoso y eso hará que deje de interesarse por ese cretino?**

- **Exacto.**

- **Eso es una estupidez, no creo que...**

- **Conozco a Shuichi desde hace muchos años, se que le cuesta olvidar, pero también se que si no se le presiona un poquito no reacciona. El no necesita que ahora le trates bien, necesita sentir el dolor de que no te importa y entonces Sakuma dejará de ser un problema.**

- **Nunca pensé que fueras una persona tal calculadora.**

- **Normalmente no lo soy, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.**

- **Puede que funcione.**

- **Estoy seguro de ello, así que yo también voy a Nankoku, imagino que te apuntas.**

- **Ya iba desde el principio.**

- **Bien, nos veremos en el aeropuerto.**

**Hiro no obtuvo mas respuesta, pero sabía que Yuki había aceptado el plan, sabía que Yuki haría cualquier cosa por vengarse de Sakuma y recuperar a Shuichi y él sacaría provecho de eso.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A la mañana siguiente Ryu y Shuichi estaban en el aeropuerto. Ya habían embarcado sus maletas y esperaban a que pudieran empezar a subir al avión. Ambos iban vestidos en plan incógnito. Shuichi llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color crema y una camiseta de tirantes negra, acompañado de gafas de sol y una gorra que ocultaba su pelo. Ryuuichi llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, sin faltar sus gafas y su gorra también.**

**Por su seguridad, habían dejado a Kumagorou en una de las maletas, para que no se fuera a perder en el avión.**

- **Shu- i –chi! ****Me gustan tus piernas na no da!!- decía Ryu-chan mientras daba vueltas alrededor suya.**

- **Ryu-chan, tranquilízate, estas llamando demasiado la atención.**

- **¿Es que a Shu-chan no le gustan las piernas de Ryu-chan?**

- **Claro que si! Emm, aunque ahora lo que mas me tienta es tu pecho, deberías abrocharte un poco más. **

**De repente, algo sobresalto a Shuichi e hizo que dejara de bromear con Ryu. Tres personas conocidas para ellos se acercaban a la zona de espera para embarcar. Yuki y Hiro se acercaban seguidos por Tohma que, al contrario de lo que creía Shuichi, se quedaron a  cierta distancia de ellos.**

**Ryuuichi se dio cuenta de la impresión que se había llevado Shu, vio miedo en sus ojos. Así que sin pensárselo le abrazó, le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.**

- **Tranquilo Shuichi, no pasará nada, te prometo que esta semana nos vamos a divertir.**

- **Tienes razón, arigatô!**

**Hiro noto la reacción que habían tenido ambos y busco la mirada cómplice de Yuki, que lo captó todo en un segundo. En ese momento se anunció por el altavoz que los pasajeros ya podían subir al avión. Yuki y Hiro echaron a andar poniéndose por delante de Ryu y Shuichi. Cuando se aseguraron de que los veían bien, se cogieron de la mano y se sonrieron.**

**Shuichi se quedó de piedra. ¿Yuki y Hiro de la mano? ¿Sonriéndose? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso se habían enamorado el uno del otro en cuestión de horas?**

**Ryuuichi también estaba sorprendido y buscó alguna respuesta en Tohma, el cual hizo un gesto de ignorancia sobre el tema.**

**Sin más opción, Ryu y Shu subieron al avión. Por suerte no tendrían que verles la cara durante el viaje, ya que ellos se sentaban unas filas mas adelante que Hiro y Yuki. **

- **Bueno Shuichi, el viaje es algo largo, si quieres puedes dormir.**

- **Estoy demasiado nervioso, ¿Qué hacen ellos tres aquí?**

- **No lo se, pero no nos van a arruinar las vacaciones. Simplemente no les hagas caso, me tienes a mi para hacerte disfrutar y para cuidarte.**

- **Jeje, es verdad, lo pasaremos bien.**

Shuichi no había terminado la frase cuando ya se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ryuuichi. En ese momento Yuki se levantó para hablar con una azafata que estaba al lado de los asientos de Ryu y Shu. Cuando Ryuuichi le vio entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.

- **Pobre Shuichi, buuuueno, es normal que este muerto de sueño, la noche fue tan intensa e hicimos el amor tantas veces que apenas dormimos nada, jeje, descansa Shu-chan.- Le besó la frente y miro de reojo a Yuki para comprobar si le había oído.**

**Yuki volvió a su asiento con los puños apretados y maldiciendo por lo bajo.**

- **Maldita sea, tengo unas ganas horribles de partirle la cara.**

- **Tranquilo Eiri.**

- **Déjame en paz Nakano, ¡ese indeseable ya se ha acostado con mi Shuichi!**

- **¿¿Qué??**

- **Lo que oyes.**

- **Bueno, hay que tranquilizarse, esto acaba de empezar, pronto nos desharemos de él.**

- **....**

**El silencio volvió a ser la respuesta de Yuki. Saco su portátil e intento escribir algo durante el viaje, aunque la verdad tuvo poco éxito.**

**Mientras tanto, Shuichi estaba soñando, era un sueño agradable, donde el y Ryuuichi hacían el amor en la playa pero, de repente, el sueño se transformo en pesadilla cuando descubrió que al lado de ellos había otra pareja haciendo el amor.... Yuki y Hiro.**

FIN 

**Na:**

**Nas ^^  este capitulo es bastante mas relajado, lo necesitaba de intermedio :p**

**Bien, ahora es cuando empieza la bueno ^O^ agüita, bañadores, calor, y espero que muuuuucho yaoi xD**

**¿Hasta donde llegará la farsa de Yuki y Hiro? ¿Qué piensa hacer Tohma? ¿Conseguiran separar a Shu de Ryuuichi? ¿Podre quedarme yo con alguno? xD**

**Proximo capitulo: Sentimientos a flor de piel.**


	10. Sentimientos a flor de piel

CAPITULO 10: Sentimientos a flor de piel

**        El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes y el aterrizaje sin problemas, en unas horas llegaron a su destino.**

**        Ryu y Shuu salieron del avión y pidieron un taxi para llegar al hotel. Yuki y Hiro se asustaron cuando les vieron alejarse en el coche.**

- **Tranquilos, se el hotel donde están hospedados, los veréis allí porque es le mismo donde he reservado habitación.**

**Llegaron al hotel poco después que Ryu y Shuichi. Lo cierto es que no podían relajarse, así que mientras les subían el equipaje bajo la atención de Tohma, ellos se fueron a dar vueltas por el hotel para encontrar a Shuichi.**

**Tardaron poco en encontrarle. Nada mas dejar el equipaje dentro Shuichi le había pedido a Ryu que fueran a la playa. Como era muy temprano Ryuuichi aceptó, así que cogieron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación.**

**Fue en la entrada del hotel donde se cruzaron con Yuki y Hiro.**

- **Hiro...Yuki....¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?**

- **Eso mismo iba a preguntar, no me gusta que me sigan.**

- **Eiri-san, te aconsejo que no uses ese tono con Shu-chan.**

- **Usaré el tono que yo quiera, vamos Hiro-chan, quiero dar una vuelta por la playa antes de almorzar.**

- **Claro Yu-chan, ¿Quieres que vaya a por unas toallas o algo?**

- **Si.**

**Ryu se encogió de hombros y apretó la mano de Shu. Cuando salieron del hotel caminaron un poco y llegaron a la playa, era genial estar en primera línea de la costa. Alquilaron una sombrilla y unas hamacas y se fueron a los vestuarios para ponerse los bañadores. Ryuuichi salió  el primero, al final él no se había comprado ningún bañador demasiado provocativo ya que a Shuu no le pareció tan buena idea. **

**Llevaba un bañador de pantalón de color granate y una camisa estampada desabrochada. Al salir se dio cuenta de que Shuichi aún se estaban cambiando. Cuando estaba a punto de llamarle vio de nuevo a Yuki y Hiro, que habían alquilado una sombrilla un poco mas a la derecha que ellos y que se estaban acomodando, ya con sus bañadores puestos.**

**La puerta del vestuario al abrirse le hizo volverse y entonces su expresión cambió por completo. Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, al igual que la boca, y se quedo completamente estático.**

- **Bu...bueno, ¿Qué tal estoy?- Dijo Shu un poco avergonzado.**

- **¡Dios Shuichi!- El grito de Sakuma hizo que Hiro y Yuki se volvieran hacia ellos, que tuvieron la misma reacción.**

- **¿Me queda mal?**

- **¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Creo que me moriré de celos si alguien mas te ve así!**

**Las palabras de Ryuuichi hicieron sonrojar a Shu-chan. Yuki y Hiro seguían observando desconcertados. Shuichi llevaba puesto un pequeño bañador de licra de color rojo intenso con el borde superior de color negro y una camisa desabrochada que le llegaba a mitad del muslo con las mangas remangadas hasta el hombro de color blanca. **

**Todos pensaron que si llevara solo el bañador sería como verle casi desnudo. Después de salir de su asombro, Ryuuichi se dio cuenta de las miradas de Yuki y Hiro, así que tomo de la cintura a Shuichi y caminaron hasta su sombrilla.**

**Ryuuichi no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ellos se salieran con la suya, se veía a leguas las intenciones que tenían, aunque para la inocencia de Shuichi era demasiado, así que tendría que andarse con cuidado.**

- **Shuu, ven aquí que te eche crema, como tienes la piel tan clarita puedes quemarte.**

- **Oh.....arigatô  Ryu-chan.**

**Shuuichi se quito la camisa y se puso de espaldas a  Ryuuichi para que le echara la crema. Este se la puso con lentitud y dándole un agradable masaje. Hiro y Yuki  estaban que echaban chispas, pero lo peor fue cuando Ryu aprovechando que se había pasado con la crema empezó a pasarle la manos también por el pecho y, para terminar, le abrazó.**

- **Esto no esta dando resultado, Shuichi no nos hace caso, ya te dije que era una estupidez....**

- **Lo que pasa es que no hemos hecho nada que sea capaz de llamar su atención.**

- **Y no pienso hacer NADA contigo.**

- **Ey! A mi tampoco me gusta esta situación, no me mires como si fuera un pervertido.**

- **Será mejor que no me hables así si no quieres que te parta la cara.**

- **Tus ojos serán todo lo amenazadores que tu quieras, pero yo también soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte un ojo morado.**

**La situación se les fue de las manos y cuando se fueron a dar cuenta ambos se estaban agarrando el uno el otro de la camisa y tenían los brazos preparados para propinarse un puñetazo.**

**Desde su sombrilla, Ryu y Shu les observaban asombrados del cambio radical de sus actos.**

- **Sabía que todo esto era solo una farsa.**

- **¿Farsa? ¿A que te refieres Ryu-chan?**

- **Estaban actuando, seguramente intentaban ponerte celoso.**

- **¿Nani? Pero Yuki nunca haría una cosa como esa, el es demasiado serio para eso.**

- **Bueno, parece que aunque no te quiere tener a su lado no quiere que estés con nadie mas...que egoísta.**

- **.....**

- **Shuu....no te preocupes, nunca te dejare, él no podrá hacer nada para separarnos. Vamos, demos un paseo por la orilla, estoy harto de verles la cara.**

- **Si, demos un paseo.**

- **¡Y de la mano na no da! **

- **Hai, hai de la mano.**

- **Ay! El agua esta muy fría na no da!**

- **Jajajaja.**

**Se alejaron poco a poco de la sombrilla dando un paseo salpicados por el agua de las olas, felices de estar juntos y tomados de la mano.**

**Yuki soltó a Hiro y fue a ir tras Shuichi y Ryu cuando una mano lo detuvo. **

- **Eiri-san, no vayas te lo ruego, solo te lastimarás mas.**

- **¡Déjame tranquilo de una vez Tohma! Shuichi es mío, solo mío y ese bastardo de Sakuma ya ha disfrutado mas de lo que nadie debería. Le voy a arrancar la piel a tiras.**

- **Ya basta Eiri-san, te estas comportando como un niño malcriado.**

- **.....**

- **Volvamos al hotel, es una orden Eiri-san.**

**Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuki obedeció a alguien, los ojos de Tohma le decían que podía negarse, nunca vio antes esa expresión en su mirada. Una vez en el hotel Tohma les pidió que se sentaran. **

- **Eiri, quiero que me escuches con atención, Shuichi no va a volver contigo. Él te dejo y se fue con Nakano, por lo tanto para el Nakano-san es mas importante que tu, pero es que además, le dejó a el para irse con Ryuuichi.....eso te deja en tercer lugar. ¿Estas dispuesto a arrastrarte ante ellos y a pasarlo mal para que luego te rechace? No tienes nada que hacer, olvídale. Hay personas que te quieren mucho, si te quitas la venda de los ojos te darás cuenta de que muy cerca hay alguien que te ama.**

- **Me voy.**

**Yuki se levanto cabizbajo y salió de la habitación. Hiro iba a ir tras él pero Seguchi lo detuvo.**

- **No pasa nada, Nakano-san. Dejemos que este un rato salo, tiene que pensar para darse cuanta de que lo que le dije es cierto. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con respecto a Shindo-san. Pero no intente mas planes en los que Yuki este mezclado o lo lamentará.**

- **No lo haré, descuide.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**La noche llegó y Shuu y Ryu habían visitado la ciudad, habían cenado y habían vuelto a la playa. Les gustó tanto que decidieron dar una vuelta por la arena antes de regresar al hotel.**

**El paisaje era precioso, el mar estaba sereno por lo que el ruido de las olas era solo un murmullo. La luna no existía esa noche, la oscuridad lo cubría todo, la única luz era la que desprendían los ojos de la pareja.**

**Shuu y Ryu-chan paseaban tranquilos, cogidos de la mano y tarareando canciones hasta que Shuichi noto que Ryu se había parado. Se volvió a mirarle y descubrió sus ojos misteriosos mirándole de arriba abajo, y sus labios formando una sonrisa que hizo que a Shuichi se le pusiera el vello de punta. Había vuelto a cambiar.**

**Ryu jaló a Shuichi hacía él, lo rodeo por la cintura y lo besó. Después lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo hasta la orilla, donde el agua mojaba sus zapatos y lo tumbó.**

**Shuichi notaba como el agua mojaba su cuerpo mientras que Ryuuichi le iba quitando la ropa. La situación lo excitó mucho y en un acto reflejo le abrió la camisa a Ryu de un tirón haciendo saltar todos los botones. Le devolvería el placer de la otra vez.**

**Mientras le quitaba los pantalones ágilmente le fue besando el pecho, pero una vez que dejó el miembro de Ryuuichi al descubierto abandonó todo lo que no fuera eso, pondría todo su empeño en darle un inmenso placer.**

**Primero lo acarició y lo fue recorriendo con la punta de su lengua. Se detuvo en la punta para juguetear con ella, la lamía con suavidad para después atraparla entre sus labios y succionarla. Poco a poco la fue introduciendo mas y mas en su boca y empezó a chuparla y succionarla con mas fuerza y rapidez, ayudándose también con una de sus manos. La tenía completamente atrapada.**

**Ryuuichi tardó bastante tiempo en llegar al clímax, se estaba conteniendo porque no quería dejar de sentir todas las emociones y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y su mente, pero el final llego acompañado de débiles temblores. **

**Shuichi tragó todo lo que Ryu le ofreció y sonrió.**

- **Shuu.....eres magnífico, pero yo te devolveré el placer multiplicado por mil.**

**Ryuuichi lo tumbó y se abrió camino hasta el interior de Shuichi, que no podía comprender como podía estar de nuevo preparado para continuar con tanta rapidez.**

**Ryuuichi hacia unos movimientos muy especiales, entrando y saliendo de Shuu, moviéndose en círculos cuando lo penetraba. Daba cada envestida siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban las olas del mar que ahora los bañaban.**

**El cuerpo de Shuichi se arqueaba y temblaba, sus gemidos se hacían mas y mas fuertes y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Ryuuichi, quemándose con el contacto de su piel.**

**Ryu tomó también el miembro de Shuichi y lo masajeó con fuerza, pero con un ritmo mas lento que el de sus envestidas. Fue Ryu quien llego al orgasmo en primer lugar, tal y como el quería que ocurriera. Había vuelto a hacer suyo a Shuichi, le había llenado con su esencia, y aprovechando el placer que esa sensación le provocaba a Shuu, salió de él y recogió su miembro con su boca. Shuichi ya no tenía aliento para seguir gimiendo, se aferraba a la arena y apretaba los ojos mientras Ryuuichi le hacia sentir cosas que no son capaces de expresarse con palabras. Shuichi también llegó al ansiado momento y un pequeño grito se escapó de su garganta.**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Yuki estaba distraído mirando al horizonte. Llevaba horas caminando sin parar por la playa mientras pensaba y recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Tohma.**

**Todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso que le hizo sentirse terriblemente solo, hasta que un débil grito lejano le sobresaltó. Corrió hacía el lugar del que provenía aquel grito, quizás alguien tenía problemas.**

**Cuando llegó al lugar no consiguió ver bien al principio, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la gran oscuridad que rodeaba ese lugar se quedó atónito.**

**Allí estaban ellos, desnudos. Ryu estaba sobre Shuu, restregando su cuerpo contra el de él, besándole y atrapando sus mano contra la arena. Estaba claro lo que había ocurrido.**

**Yuki cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos y su rostro estaba descompuesto, pálido. Empezó a sollozar fuertemente. Ryu y Shuu le oyeron y miraron asustados al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Cuando los ojos de los tres se cruzaron los sentimientos quedaron a flor de piel y un grito de desesperación abandonó la garganta de Yuki.**

- **¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI SHUU-CHAAAAAN!!**

**FIN**

**NA: **

**O__o Este capitulo me salió mas largo y algo raro xD **

**Ahora estoy pensando en algo para Hiro, jejeje  : )**

**A ver si se rinde ya Yuki o si comete un asesinato o si deja de ser gay xDDD**

**Próximo capitulo: Del amor al odio.**

**~Hime~**


	11. Del amor al odio

CAPITULO 11: Del amor al odio

**        Cuando Shuichi y Sakuma se dieron cuenta de que Yuki estaba allí y al oír su grito,  se separaron el uno del otro y buscaron su ropa. Cuando Yuki se levantó y llegó hasta ellos Ryuuichi solo se había podido poner los pantalones y Shuu la camisa.**

- **¡¡Cabrón!! ¡¡Aléjate de Shuichi!! ¡¡Te mataré!!**

- **Yuki, por dios ¡Cálmate!**

- **¿¿Qué me calme?? ¿¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme Shuichi?? ¡Acabo de veros desnudos haciendo el amor! **

- **Tu y Shuichi ya no sois nada, será mejor que nos dejes tranquilos de una vez.**

- **Maldito seas...voy a descuartizarte!**

**Yuki se lanzó contra Ryuuichi y le golpeó en el estómago. Ryuuichi cayó al suelo dolorido y, cuando Yuki se acercaba para volver a golpearle, Shuichi se interpuso.**

- **¡Basta Yuki! ¡No dejaré que le hagas mas daño!**

- **¡Apártate!**

- **¡¡NO!!**

**Cegado por la rabia Yuki empujó a un lado a Shuichi y le hizo caer. Un destello rojo brilló en los ojos de Sakuma que se levantó impetuoso.**

- **¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¡No te atrevas a dañar a Shuu!!**

**Con la misma violencia que antes tuvo Yuki, fue ahora Ryuuichi quien cargó contra él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en un ojo. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea, los dos daban y recibían golpes, pero era Ryuuichi quien tenía las de perder.**

**Shuichi intento inútilmente separarles sin obtener resultados y ahora se lamentaba y lloraba suplicando que lo dejaran. Unos instantes depués dos figuras llegaban corriendo al lugar y cogieron a Yuki, amarrándolo para que no siguiera golpeando a Ryuuichi.**

- **Hiro! ¿Tatsuha? **

- **Hola Shuichi, creo que necesitabas ayuda, ne?**

- **Hai Tatsuha-san.**

- **No me mires así, Mika me dijo que estabais todos aquí.... ¡Oh, vamos Yuki deja de moverte!**

- **¡Soltadme! ¡Esto es algo entre Sakuma y yo!**

- **¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el machote? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es patético?**

- **Hablo quien pudo....suéltame ahora mismo Tatsuha.**

- **No pienso hacerlo, se que cometerás una locura.**

- **Por favor Yuki, escucha a tu hermano.**

- **Pero Shuichi....¿¿es que no te das cuenta?? ¡Todo esto lo hago por ti! Quiero recuperarte.....**

- **Golpeando a Ryuuichi no conseguirás nada de mi Yuki...**

- **Me estoy volviendo loco....- Yuki comenzó a sollozar- Por favor Shuu...vuelve a mi lado, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ti.**

- **Ya no tiene sentido Yuki, no te esfuerces, no voy a volver.**

- **¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¿¿Qué mas quieres que haga??**

- **Yuki, ya no puedo estar contigo, ya no te amo...**

- **¡¡Mientes!!**

- **Solo te pedía una pizca de cariño, un pequeño detalle de vez en cuando.... pero era mucho pedirte. Me hacías el amor cada noche, pero siempre me he despertado en una cama vacía y fría, cuando intentaba hablar contigo estabas demasiado ocupado y me ignorabas, cuando te enseñaba mis canciones en vez de apoyarme y aconsejarme las criticabas con crueldad y las despreciabas....después de que todas hablaban de ti....¿Qué has hecho por mi? ¿Qué harías si vuelvo? ¿Cambiaría algo? Esas preguntas ni me importan porque.....del amor al odio hay un solo paso....poco a poco has hecho que mi corazón te tenga miedo....te odie, ya no puedo mas, hasta aquí llegué.**

- **Shuu....prometo que intentaré cambiar, lo juro, sin ti no puedo seguir adelante...**

- **No volveré, es tarde, además, no creo que quieras que vuelva contigo por inercia o lástima.**

- **Shuichi....**

- **Yuki, no sigas, déjalo ya....**

- **Pero Tatsuha, yo le amo!**

- **Escúchame Yuki, esta situación tampoco es agradable para mi...sabes que amo a Sakuma-san con todo mi corazón....pero no intentaré alejarlo de Shuichi...¿sabes porque?**

- **Porque eres un baka – Yuki lloraba desconsoladamente.**

- **No, porque le amo tanto que lo que mas deseo por encima de todo es que sea feliz...y si el es feliz con Shuichi entonces yo le apoyaré.**

- **Tatsuha-san yo...**

- **No hace falta que digas nada Shuichi, tu no tienes la culpa, nadie es culpable de nada.**

- **Arigatô.**

- **Vamos Yuki, regresemos al hotel.**

- **.....**

**Después de eso Tatsuha cargando a Yuki se aleja de la playa hacía el hotel, pero Hiro permanece allí.**

- **¿Estáis bien?**

- **Yo si, pero Ryu-chan....**

- **Tranquilo Shuu, no me pegó tanto, jeje.., ¡Ais!**

- **¡Ryu-chan!**

- **Es el estómago, tiene un buen puño.**

- **Vamos Shuichi te ayudaré a llevarlo hasta la habitación del hotel.**

- **Domo Arigatô Hiro.**

- **No tienes que dármelas, sigues siendo mi amigo por encima de todo ¿No crees Shuu?**

- **Hai!**

**Entre los dos ayudaron a Ryuuichi a llegar a la habitación del hotel y después Hiro ayudó a Shuichi a curar las heridas y ponerle hielo en los morados.**

- **Siento mucho lo ocurrido Shuichi.**

- **Tu no tienes la culpa, yo...también siento haberte tratado así.**

- **Estabas en tu derecho....yo te quise para mí sin importarme si tu deseabas lo mismo.**

- **Bueno, eso ya pasó....yo también fui desconsiderado...la verdad es que esta muy confundido.**

- **No importa, espero que podamos ser tan amigos como antes....aunque...creo que definitivamente....soy gay -.-U**

- **Jajajaja, bueno lo tendré en cuenta para no volver a date impresiones equivocadas, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.**

- **Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, todos necesitamos descansar.**

- **Buenas noches.**

- **Hai, hasta mañana.**

**Por fin Shuichi y Ryu se quedaron de nuevo solos. A Ryuuichi le dolía todo el cuerpo, así que Shuu se desvistió y se acostó a su lado con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.**

- **Ryu-chan....siento que Yuki te golpeara por mi culpa.**

- **No es nada Shuu, tu no tienes la culpa....pero puedes hacer algo para curarme.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Bésame, júrame que nunca te separarás de mi y hazme soñar entre tus brazos esta noche.**

- **Ryu, nunca te dejaré, eres tu el que me ha curado a mi, el que ha liberado mi alma y me ha dado una nueva felicidad, Aishiteru.**

- **Aishiteru Shu-chan.**

**Ambos se besaron con suavidad y cariño, y se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, soñando con una vida juntos, compartiendo todo lo que tenían, amándose eternamente.**

**FIN**

**Na:**

**Aunque pueda parecerlo este no es el final del fic xD**

**Aun tengo que hacer unas cosillas mas ^____^ **

**Bueno, espero que nadie se me enfade por haberle echo pasar ese mal rato a Yuki, os juro que no tengo nada contra él, es mas LE AMO *____*  pero bueno, no siempre puede salir ganando el mismo ;)**

**Espero que os guste ^^ aunque este capi tiene mucho dialogo O__o**

**Próximo capitulo: Confesiones.**


End file.
